Dauntless High School
by LemonYellowCoat
Summary: Well, I know it's been done, but it looked fun to write. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, a new school district was formed, in a small town, not very far from Chicago. This school district, however, was something of an oddity. There were 5 different elementary schools, and 5 different high schools. No middle schools, grade 6 and 7 was in elementary, and 8 was in high school. The way you were placed, however, in these schools were really... eccentric.

The 5 elementary schools were Dauntless Elementary, Amity Elementary, Candor Elementary, Abnegation Elementary, and Erudite Elementary, and the 5 high schools were Dauntless High, Amity High, Candor High, Abnegation High, and Erudite High.

Each school, both elementary and high, are really focused on a certain part of academics. Abnegation was a community service kinda school, encouraging selfless behavior. Amity was a school of arts, and had a big emphasis on peace, and teamwork. Erudite was prestigious and well known for it's academic achievement, most students from the High School go on to Ivy League colleges. Candor was a big one on debate- and lying was frowned upon. Dauntless was undefeated on the sports field, and encouraged its students to take risks and action.

The way you were placed in these schools was kind of complicated. You were placed into elementary school depending on what high school your parents were in, say, if your parents went to Amity High, you'd be in Amity Elementary. If you're new to town and in elementary, your parents chose your school for you. However, once you get to high school, you have the choice of the high school you want to go to- and stay there, considering each high school was a boarding school also. Most students went to the same high school they did in elementary. But students, however, did transfer.

This, of course, was all new to 16 year old Beatrice Prior, who just moved in.

_**Tris POV**_

I never wanted to move to this place, but mother and father thought it would be good for us, they both went to Abnegation High. Trying to be selfless for them, I agreed. They were trying to help me and my brother Caleb after all. So, right after moving here and settling in, mother and father decided to drive us around town to show us our options. So, here I am now, sitting quietly inside the modest gray van with the gray interior, staring out the window.

"Here's Abnegation High, Beatrice!" Caleb said, nudging me and pointing out the window. I looked out to see the plain gray building, very small. It was kind of hard to notice, and I saw gray clothed teenagers milling around the outside of the building, cleaning the outer area of litter. I've seen these people before, all wearing gray, helping out around the community. "According to this booklet, they have a big emphasis on being selfless. They usually end up taking on positions in the government when they get older, and thier school symbol is two holding hands- here's a picture." He passed my the little booklet and I scan the bit on Abnegation- the page is in a grayscale and has a picture of two hands holding each other.

"It looks nice." I say. Nice isn't my first thought- it seems too monochromatic and boring. The school uniform seems boring too- just gray, and it covers up all of your skin, aside from your face and hands. We drove past it.

"You know, that's the school your father and I met." Mother said. Father nodded.

"It was quite the place- it shaped me into who I am today." Father said, and I wouldn't argue. Father and Mother always takes us to do things like help out at the animal shelter or the local orphanage, things like that.

"Oh, oh, I think this is Erudite High!" Caleb said excitedly, punching me so hard I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. Erudite high was huge, painted blue and had massive arching skylights, and over of the eloquent door was a large picture of an eye inside a circle. If you looked into some of the windows, you can see large classrooms filled with students and a teacher teaching on some kind of electronic touchscreen board. In another, a giant library. Students wearing blue clothing were milling aroound outside, talking with a book in hand or just reading. Caleb was looking out there rather longingly.

"Yes, Erudite." Father said testily. "They're arrogant and greedy. They seem to have something against Abnegation- and the principal, Jeanine Matthews..." he snorts. Father had a look of immense contempt. I wonder what he had against the place, and Jeanine. Caleb, once looking outside the window longingly, blushed and busied himself with his booklet. Hmmm. Suspicious.

"This booklet says the Erudite end up in prestigious colleges, and have a rich future-" Caleb started to say, but was silenced as soon as he saw the look on Father's face. "Sorry."

The silence in the car was a little unbearable, so I pointed out the window. "Hey, I think we're passing another High School." I said. This school was black and white, and very opinionated and stylized, with students wearing black and white outside were casually debating, well, that's how it looked. Over of the door was a plaque of scales in a circle.

"Yes, Candor High." Mother said. Caleb passed me the booklet, thinking too hard about something.

_"Candor High is a school redeemed for it's debate team, and has a very large emphasis on honesty."_ I read out loud. _"Even at the expense of others feelings."_ Underneath it is a picture of two Candor High students arguing.

Not my kind of school. We drove in silence for quite a while until we got to the countryside part of town. We then saw a large red and yellow building, with a glass roof, and lots of airy windows a tree incased in a circle over a door. It was surrounded by fields and gardens, and another, smaller red and yellow building was nearby it, a mural on the side of the building proclaimed it as the theater. Students decked out in red and yellow were talking and giggling outside, others snacking on bread with friends.

"Is this Amity High?" I ask, and am rewarded with a nod from Caleb and Mother. Caleb's eyes flicked down to his trusty booklet.

"Amity High is focused on the arts and peace." Caleb said. I thought so. All of the students are smiling and some waved at us as we passed.

"Well, that's the end of our little tour." Father said, turning the car around. While all of them looked nice, none of them really appealed to me. While I agreed with Abnegation's virtues... the way they went about them... and the Erudite one was mildly appealing, but Father's reaction to it turned me off it immediately. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"What about Dauntless High?" I asked. Father's face screwed up like he just ate something sour.

"Those hellions? You wouldn't want to see it, trust me." Father said. Mother smiled and gave him a friendly nudge.

"Come on Andrew, you did say she could see them all." Mother said. Father sighed. "It's on our way home." She reminded him. Father sighed again.

"Alright Beatrice." I smiled. Maybe Dauntless High is the place for me.

"Thank you father, for going out of your way." I know it will be hard for them. Though there is the annual Visiting Day, and the Christmas and Spring break, we won't see them at all, because we'll be staying there 24/7.

We drove in silence until we reached a high, skinny tower that seemed to continue on underground, with teenagers clothed in black climb it as high as they dare, and I can hear their jeers from in the car. "That's Dauntless High?" I ask.

"It continues on underground- apparently it's huge." Caleb read from his booklet, mildly impressed. "They have a good sports record." That got my interest. Though I was never allowed to do after-school sports, as it would be time spent on myself that I could spend helping others, I always loved P.E. in school. "They're big on risk taking." My father snorts, but my eyes are wide with enchantment-

I think I know what school I'm going to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- I don't own Divergent, in fact, I don't even own the idea, which is kinda sad xD**_

_**Tris POV**_

When we get out of the car after the long drive back, Father asks us which school we'd want to go to. "I'll give you time to think, but I know that the Abnegation one is the right one for you!" He says, with a laugh and a wink. I feel uneasy as I wals to my room and sit on my bed, head whirling with thoughts. For one thing, I agree with Abnegation's values, but I don't think I can live that way. Father thinks this is the best choice for me, but I don't think I'm good enough, pure enough for that kind of life. While Candor and Amity look nice, I don't think I can be so honest, or so peaceful.

Erudite looked mildly appealing- I've always made decent grades, and studying is sorta fun, but after Father's reaction... I'd rather not. But Dauntless, however, caught my eye. Even though Father thought they were hellions, whatever that means, it looked exciting, and appealing. The problem is- how the heck will I make friends? And, risk after, risk, after risk... am I that brave?

Bravery... or selflessness? I'm pondering over it when Mother walks in the room. "Tough choice?" She asks, sitting down next to me. I nod. "Your father and I want you to pick Abnegation High School- it would be good for you. But I can tell that it isn't the choice you want." My mother's acute senses pick up everything- and I'm grateful.

"I think I know where I want to go..." I say, biting my lip. "But it's not what you, or Father wants. I'm sort of afraid of what Father will think of me- will he still think I'm his daughter?" I know it was a little melodramatic, but I was thinking that.

"Your father will probably be angry at you. But that doesn't change a thing- family is family, and he'll love you for who you are- and I will too." Mother said, kissing my forehead. Her words were comforting, and I was reassured. We sat in silence for a bit, her hands folded on her gray clothed lap, her hair pinned up in a stiff bun. "You know, I was from Dauntless Elementary originally." She told me. "I switched to Abnegation for your father." She grinned a twisted kind of grin and left.

Mother was Dauntless? The thought was a little weird- but it gave me the courage I needed. I stood up, smoothed my bed sheets, and with a shaky breath, got up and went to look for Father, who was sitting in the living room, reading the booklet. He looked up at me over the booklet. "You've decided?"

I nod. It took me a great deal of bravery, but I looked him in the eye. "I'd like to go to Dauntless High." The shock on his face was unmistakable, and was quickly replaced by anger. I nodded and left, but instead of going to my room, I knocked on Caleb's door, and he opened it. "Have you told Father your choice?" I ask.

He shook his head. "I was about to. Have you chosen?" I nodded.

"Dauntless High," I say, but stop at the look on Caleb's face.

"That means none of us are going to Abnegation, huh?" He says, and instead of feeling like I knew it all along, I feel shocked. Even though he had a blatant interest in Erudite, I thought he would choose Abnegation.

"You may want to wait until you tell Father, he's... well, not really taking my choice well." I say. I spontaneously hugged him and went to my room, suddenly realizing something- school uniform. The Dauntless wear black, but I tend to wear mainly gray. My parents say it suits me and it's kind of all they buy for me, not that I'm complaining. Gray isn't green, which struck me as not creative- I hate that color. I root through my drawers and find a pair of black slacks and an oversized black hoodie. I didn't have a black shirt, but it'll have to work- hopefully you can buy clothes there. I flop onto my bed, suddenly tired, and fall asleep.

When I wake up, I pull on a gray long sleeve button down and baggy gray pants, as always. I walk out the door and see Mother in the hall. "I'm dropping you off at your new school today Beatrice," She says. "I'm proud of you for choosing what your heart told you to." It was cheesy, but I still ran into her arms and hugged her. "You may want to change into some black clothes." I nod, not trusting my words incase I started to cry.

I go back into my room and change into the outfit I picked out yesterday. After pulling on the hoodie, I stop for a second. I open the door again- I know, I feel like I'm everywhere today, and bid goodbye to my plain room. Finding Mother in the foyer, putting on her shoes, I look around for Caleb and Father. "Where are the others?" I ask Mother.

"Oh, Caleb's a little late, and your father... had work." Yeah, right. The words felt like stones dropping down on my stomach, but I turn my face into a mask of indifference as Caleb walks in. We put on our shoes in silence and we head into the car. Since Erudite High is closer, Caleb is dropped off first. As he exits the car, I hug him.

"Bye Caleb. Good luck, okay?" He smiles at me and waves to Mother, who hugged and kissed his hair. We watched as he walked up to the large doors, hestitate, and open them to enter.

We drive off and it's spent in silence. The silence isn't awkward, it's more... peaceful. When we pull up to the skinny tower, it's deserted. I hug Mother and she kisses me. "You'll do great things Beatrice." I nod and get out of the car.

It's time.


End file.
